


Now You Know My Name

by atkesst



Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hurt/Comfort, OC, Other, Reader is above eighteen, Reader likes sharp glass, Ridiculous Premise, Slow Burn, Survival, You date a frog because why NOT, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atkesst/pseuds/atkesst
Summary: You saved Kipo from certain death, aka the surface, by pulling her out of the water after her dad tossed her in. But in doing so, you fell in instead. As a careful and practical person with no one inside the burrow who either cares to keep you alive or knows you survived the initial attack, do you stand a chance against the surface? And will your odds be a little better with a certain frog on your side?
Relationships: Jamack (Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts)/You
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32





	1. The Surface

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PomegranateDeathBoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PomegranateDeathBoi/gifts).



> Most of the details about the main character will be provided throughout the story and a lot is up to interpretation but just to preface, they are twenty and their gender is whatever yours is. I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> The name of the fic is the song by the Derevolutions that played in the first episode of KATAOW.

You thought it was simply a mute passing overhead. Nothing more to it.

You were wrong. 

The burrow trembled and rocks fell from the cave’s ceiling as a large tree broke through carried by the arm of what looked like a giant monkey. You heard screams as people ran for cover, dodging the three other arms that followed. Right before you moved to follow them, you heard a familiar scream. Whipping your head around, you watched Kipo Oak, the girl you user to babysit, get tossed into the water. 

“No, no, no...” you muttered, sprinting towards her as the water pulled her away. Her father who had thrown her in isn’t in the inner circle but your mother is- was; there is a second burrow and getting to the tunnels to it would be infinitely safer than getting stuck on the surface.

“Kipo!” You yelled, positioning yourself next to the edge of the water. “Grab my hand!”

She did. 

You pulled her out. 

And you fell in. 

———

The water was cold and fast and you almost drowned. But almost as suddenly as you fell in, you were on the surface. 

“What the...” you whisper as you stand up, completely soaked. The sun is bright. Like, BRIGHT bright. The air is warm and humid and there are plants everywhere. 

_ Okay. I’m on the surface.  _

You smile to yourself, relieved that you survived the water and that the sun didn’t immediately burn you. 

_ Oh my god, I’m on the surface.  _

Not knowing what to do, you just start sprinting. To where? You have no idea. All you know is that you want to get somewhere where whatever that giant monkey that destroyed your home isn’t. 

As it turns out,  _ everything _ is giant. The snail that wore a car on its back, the birds, and the number of legs and eyes on animals like that blue pig and the bunnies, both of which you stayed far away from. It just feels better to play it safe and not go near anything that moves. 

What you needed to do now was figure out how to get to the second burrow your mom told you about without dying in the process. You had seen a map of the tunnels and you knew which direction it was in but that was from when you were inside the burrow. Now that you are on the surface without so much as a compass, there was no way to know where to go. 

Getting to higher ground seems like a good place to start. Your home burrow was below some sort of clover and if the other one is called “the second clover,” you figure that looking for another clover might help you locate it. Up on a large hill, you see what looks like a waterfall flowing out of an office building. It looks abandoned and how high up it is might help you hide from all the mutes you keep spotting. But first, you need to find some supplies to bring with you. 

Thankfully, your clothes are already dry from the sun. Considering that the awkward burrow suit has big pockets and covers most of you which will hopefully prevent your legs from all the pointy things you could scratch yourself on, you opt to stay in it, even after being tempted by the outfits in the ruined shop you a passed by. Instead, you just toss a change of clothes and a jacket into the backpack you found just in case. 

Food is a little bit harder. Unlike the clothes which are useless to mutes, or at least you think, most of the food has already long disappeared by the time that you get to the dusty and cobwebbed shelves. You half consider running after the pig you saw earlier but since blue things tend to be poisonous, you choose to keep looking. 

Finally, you come across a school. Or an abandoned school.  Literally everything is abandoned, I can stop calling it that,  you think. In it, there’s a vending machine full of snacks and candies. You grin as you grab a nearby chair and proceed to smash the glass in.  


The bags, like most junk food, consist mostly of air and all of them are definitely not going to fit into your backpack. You hate yourself for it, but to conserve space, you open them slightly and then crush them until all the air is out and the cheese puffs and popcorn are more like hard rectangles and the chips are just bags of crumbs.  


After about half an hour of doing this, you’ve filled your backpack with about thirty different bags of snacks, a couple of candies, a Gatorade bottle you plan to refill later, and the outfits you got earlier. After eating a couple of the snacks you sadly couldn’t fit into your bag and stuffing the rest into a trash can in case you come back for it later, you feel satisfied with what you’ve got. It’s not healthy, but at least it’s food. Right before you leave, you carefully grab a piece of the broken glass and put it in the backpack pocket in case you need a weapon later. 

The trek up to the building on the hill was a bit of a workout. And of course, having spent twenty years living in a burrow didn’t make rafting across flooded building very easy either. But once you got to the part with the waterfall, you felt like you could finally relax. You set your bag down on the table and sit beside it, watching the sun set. Then, you notice a telescope attached to the railing. You carefully float over to it and look out across the land. Surely enough, there was the clover. It didn’t look too damaged but you know there’s no point in going back there. 

You sigh as you come to terms with the fact that you may never see your people again. You return to the desk, cap and bag the ink jar that was on it, and fall asleep curled up around your backpack. You’ll just have to figure it all out tomorrow. 

The morning began with a loud, angry  _ribbit_. 


	2. Ink

“Human,” the seven foot tall, suit-wearing frog in front of you mutters before launching his tongue at you, barely missing as you jump out of the way and onto the lily pad you’d come in on.  Apparently some mutes can talk?

“Wait!” you yell, dodging another one of his attacks. Your heart feels like it’s about to jump out of your chest from stress. “Why are you-” You scramble underneath the desk, now soaked from the flooded floor. 

“Because,” he shouts. You could hear the sloshing as he walks over to your hiding spot. “This is  my private office. I don’t like tresspassers.”

“Wait! I didn’t realize it was occupied!” you apologize, not knowing what to do. 

“I’m sorry, does my decor scream  unoccupied  to you?”

“Yes.”

He stops when he got in front of you, looking a little awkward. “Oh, well then I’m going to have to fix that. Thanks for the feedback,” he grumbles. “But now, you’re mine, human.”

You shrink back into the corner and shut your eyes, waiting for his freakishly long tongue to get you. 

It doesn’t come. 

You look up for a second to see him looking extremely out of place. “Uh,” he says. “Are you gonna come out of there?”

“I thought you were going to try to capture me or something.”

“Well, yeah.” He takes a step back. “But not if you’re under there. Get out first.”

“No.” You squeeze yourself farther under the desk. 

He sighs, kneels, and grabs your arm. You slap his hand as hard as you can. “Ow! Why did you do that?” 

“Because you’re trying to kidnap me?” You swat away another one of his attempts. As a last resort, he sticks out his tongue and tries to wrap it around your waist. But before he can get it around, you grab hold of it and wrap your arms around, refusing to let go. 

“Thtop. THTOP!” he screams, tugging on his tongue with his own arms. 

“Not until you agree to leave me alone!” you scream back, digging your nails into his tongue. He nods furiously. As soon as you let go, he pulls it back and shudders as it retreats into his mouth.

“You are the most insane human I’ve ever met,” he accuses, pointing at you. 

“What are you trying to do with me?” you demand. 

He looks at you incredulously. “I’m obviously going to give you to Scarlamagne. Well, no. I’m going to turn you in to the Mod Frogs and  they’re  going to give you to Scarlamagne.”

“Who’s Scarlamagne? Or the Mod Frogs? Why do you wear a suit?” You ask, gesturing to his weirdly tidy outfit. 

He raises as eyebrow. Eyelid. The muscle that controls what would be an eyebrow. “You’re obviously not from around here. Don’t tell me. You’re one of those burrow people, aren’t you?”

“Why yes, yes I am.” The jumpsuit really should’ve given it away. 

“Then you’d be even more valuable to Scarlamagne. Get out of there and make this easier for yourself.” 

“Like I said, I am not moving.” 

“Fine. Then we have to do this the hard way.” He lunges forward and grabs the desk before you can stop him and flips the entire thing over. As soon as he does, you jump up and make a run for it. Unfortunately, you trip over the lily pad and land face first in the water, only barely missing the edge of the building. As you’re about to get up and run, you hear the frog shriek from behind you. 

“MY SUIT!” He wails, clutching at the fabric of his ink stained white shirt. You notice the toppled ink bottle on the ground; it must’ve spilled when he turned over the desk. “Burrow person! Do you have any spot remover?” he asks with the most desperate tone in his voice as he furiously pats at the cloth. 

“Why would I have-“ you’re interrupted by him rifling through your bag. “Hey! That’s my stuff!” You run towards him to try to stop him from ruining the only food you have. 

“There’s nothing here!” he cries, throwing your bag onto the ground. You just barely get to it and while it’s floating before it gets completely soaked. Meanwhile, he seems to be having a full on panic attack in the corner. 

“Are you okay?” you ask cautiously, keeping your distance and your arms up in case he tries the tongue thing again. 

“No,” he croaks, starting to hyperventilate. “I stained my suit. They’re never going to let me back with a stained suit.” 

Realizing that he’s harmless in this state, you seat yourself in the water right in front of him. You’re soaked enough and it’s a fairly warm day, at least compared to inside your usual place of residence, so sitting in the water doesn’t bother you too much. “Who are ‘they’?”

His immediate glare fades as he realizes you’re being genuine. He rubs his forehead. “The Mod Frogs. It’s an organization I work for. They’re all about appearances. A single wrinkle or an uneven tie will get you harassed for days, nevermind a stain as large as this.” He scowls at the large black spot on his chest. “What am I going to do...”

You frown, starting to feel somewhat bad for the frog sitting in front of you. You had your fair share of being afraid of not fitting in so you could sympathize. “Hey... deep breaths.” 

He reluctantly inhales slowly.

“Okay, do you have a change of clothes you can put on?”

He shakes his head. “All of my shirts are back at the headquarters and they would notice if I just found a new one.” He looks up at you. “Why do you care anyway? I was literally just trying to capture you.”

“Well, you’re not trying to capture me right now.” You grin even though you know he’d definitely be dragging you back to the Mob- or was it Mod? Frogs if his shirt hadn’t been stained. “And it seems like you’re really stressed. Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Um.” He seems uncomfortable talking to you but he continues. “Do you know anywhere where we could find spot remover?”

You laugh. “Like I said, I’m from a burrow. I don’t know my way around here at all. I can try to help you look for some though.”

“And why would you do that?”

“Because I want to stick together with anyone I can. I have no clue how to survive on the surface and it seems like you do.”

He scoffs. 

“So in exchange for me helping you search, you have to help me find food and not die and stuff. As soon as we get that stain out, we can go back to fighting. Deal?” You stretch out your hand. 

“This is ridiculous. I can just search by myself. Why would I need your help? The little amount of searching you’ll do without a long tongue or jumpy legs to help you out,” he scowls, looking you up and down, “-isn’t worth having to share my meals with you. And defending you from everything.”

You smile. “How long do you think it’ll take to find the spot remover?”

He looks confused. “What do you mean? I don’t know, like a week or two? Probably not much less if you tag along. Maybe even longer.”

“And these extremely strict Mod Frogs are going to be fine with you disappearing for that long?”

He’s silent. 

“You’re going to make it up somehow. What’s a better way to justify being gone so long than bringing back a burrow person?”

He sighs. “You have a point.” He grabs your outstretched hand and shakes it. “My name is Jamack. How about yours?”

“Y/N,” you say while pulling his arm to help him stand up. 

“Y/N, grab your backpack and let’s go search.” Without looking back, he exits the room. 

You enthusiastically follow his direction and run to catch up for him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heck yEah I’m writing an adventure fic about the quest for spot remover I’m just cool that way ok

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a little rusty since I haven’t written fanfic in a year and I’ve never written in the second person before but please tell me what you think! The chapter is super short but they’ll be a lot longer from here on out. Also keep in mind I wrote this at 4 am as fast as I could cuz I’m hecka tired


End file.
